Black Tea Leaves
by Christi Carter
Summary: There is a murder at Hogwarts, and everyone (almost) is a suspect. A tragic love story, and a mystery in store. (And a good deal of humor too.)


Black Tea Leaves  
  
By Christi Carter and Tayleshia Rose  
Disclaimer: We do not own any of these characters. We are merely borrowing them, and are using them purely for our own enjoyment. We have made no money from this.  
Contact: christicarter12yahoo.com  
Archive: Feel free, just send me an e-mail to tell me where.   
Author's Note: This story was thought up at a spur-of-the-moment sleepover. The thought was spur-of-the-moment as well. We would like to thank the makers of Sunkist for supplying us with caffeine, as our parents, who allowed us to stay up until four-thirty writing this.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
She's dead! Lying in her chamber, stiff! Call Madam Pomfrey! Call Dumbledore! Call the Ministry of Magic! Call Sherlock Holmes! There's been a murder here! Neville flew down the steps, calling for anyone and everyone.  
  
Ron stopped him in the corridor. Neville, what happened?  
  
Haven't you been listening? Professor Trelawney is dead! He fainted after muttering those words, as he often did.   
  
His classmates joined him. Draco, as well as his followers Crabbe and Goyle, were, as usual, standing nearby. Professor McGonagall and Hermione were also there. For some odd reason, Harry was no where to be seen, which is peculiar for trouble usually followed him; in fact, targeted him.   
  
The ever expanding group raced up the stairs Neville had just come clamoring down. They stopped outside Professor Trelawney's door.  
  
Professor McGonagall nudged the door open and gasped. The students crowded around her, trying to see.  
  
There before their eyes was the Divinity teacher, lying face down on the floor. At her side was a cup filled with tea leaves. The leaves formed the signs of death and poison.   
  
McGonagall's face held a look of terror. She turned to the students. Return to your Common Rooms immediately. I must get Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Later the Ministry officials arrived. They scanned all the suspicious evidence in the room. Teachers stood outside, rumors already spreading.   
  
The potions teacher, Severus Snape, was distraught. It was a well kept secret among the staff that Trelawney and Snape were dating.   
  
Dumbledore, the headmaster, put a comforting hand on Snape's shoulder. It shall pass soon. Snape was unsure of the words spoken, but then he always was.   
  
He started reminiscing about his first romantic encounter with Professor Trelawney.   
  
Flashback  
  
Once building up the nerve, he clumsily walked over to her, tripping over his own feet.  
  
Excuse me, Sibyll. Would you like.... he trailed off, losing his nerve.   
  
Yes? You'll have to speak up. I can't understand what you're saying.  
  
  
  
I'm waiting.  
  
I was wondering what the fortune forecasts you will do tomorrow. For those who do not speak stuttering idiot, he was asking if she had plans for the next day.   
  
I'm unsure. The Fates have not yet informed me.  
  
A tea shop is opening in Hogsmede tomorrow. Perhaps you will find your answers in the leaves. Would you like to go with me?  
  
But by then, I would have no need to for it would already be tomorrow.  
  
Snape couldn't decide if she was playing hard to get or just that dense. He decided to stop beating around the bush.   
  
Sibyll, would you like to go out with me?  
  
Oh, Severus, I'd love to. Tomorrow night? Say, around eight?  
  
That's a little late for tea.  
  
We'll make it dinner.  
  
He was so excited about the date. He dressed in his best pair of polyester pants. His tie was purple with potion bottles patterning it. He was too happy to realize that he looked like something a third year would turn a boggart into. As anyone can tell, it had been a long time since he had been on a date.   
  
End Flashback  
  
Not wanting to talk to anyone, Snape left the scene and went down the spiraling stairs, retreating to the dungeons that were his classrooms.  
  
Harry! Harry! You missed it. Ron's voice echoed through the common room. Professor Trelawney lying there, stiffer than a gargoyle. She's dead and they say someone killed her!  
  
Do they know who yet? Harry quietly asked.  
  
It's nothing to laugh about, Hermione reprimanded Ron. A person is dead. Show some respect.  
  
But you didn't even like her.  
  
She's still an educator, Ron, and as such she deserves more than your cheap antedotes.  
  
He rolled his eyes. Those small bickering were becoming more frequent in the past few days. Ron kept wondering if a kiss would shut her up, but dare not for fear of the serpent's bite.   
  
Do they know how she died? Harry interrupted. Ron and Hermione had almost forgotten he was there.  
  
No, they don't know yet, the redhead replied. By the way, where were you this afternoon? Why weren't you in class?  
  
I had matters to attend to, Harry's answer was vague and highly elusive.   
  
Hermione butted in with a know-it-all voice, the Ministry of Magic is conducting a search. They are asking for anyone with any knowledge to come forward.  
  
All I know is that, for once, I have nothing do with this, Harry said.  
  
Harry, who said you did?  
  
Uh...No one.  
  
By the next day, a suspect list had been formed. It wasn't a very good one, considering that almost everyone at Hogwarts was on it.   
  
Me, Hermione Granger, suspected of _murder_! Of a Hogwarts' _teacher_ of all people.  
  
Well, you were very verbal about how you felt about her class.  
  
It doesn't mean I would kill her.  
  
She was the only teacher that didn't give you an A.  
  
Harry, who's side are you on?  
  
From behind them came the ever arrogant voice of Draco Malfoy. I heard that she was poisoned by her tea. You would think she would see it coming.  
  
She had to drink the tea before she could read the tea leaves, Hermione shot back.  
  
I thought you didn't believe in that hocus pocus.  
  
Hermione was offended. I don't, she huffed.   
  
Malfoy just smiled and walked away.   
  
Ron turned to Hermione. Do you have a copy of the suspect list?   
  
What page?  
  
How many are there?  
  
Pages or reams?  
  
Reams? It'd be shorter to make a list of people not on the suspect list.  
  
I have a copy of that, actually.  
  
You think of everything, don't you? Hermione wasn't sure if she should feel insulted or flattered.  
  
Ron skimmed the list. I don't believe it, he cried, I'm on the innocent list. His pride was hurt. No one thinks that I'm dangerous, even after all those things I've done. I've face plants, spiders...   
  
Ron, it's because of those incidents that you aren't on the list.  
  
Ron decided to stop before he lost to Hermione. But Fred and George are on the suspect list.  
  
Their high up on the list, actually.  
  
I'm dangerous, Ron pouted.  
  
Of course you are, Hermione said in an unconvincing voice. So what if your brothers made the top ten list?  
  
Ron's insecurity raced back.  
  
Paired together.  
  
Well, heaven forbid if they do anything alone.  
  
Fred and George Weasley, she read from the list, number four, just behind...Harry. Her voice faltered.  
  
Harry nearly tore the paper from her hand. It was true. First was Professor McGonagall, second was Snape, and then him, Harry Potter, third.  
  
Hermione tried to comfort him. Don't take it too seriously. I'm sure no one really thinks you did it.  
  
Besides, you have two other people in front of you, Ron pointed out with his usual lack of tact.   
  
Thanks, Ron, Harry sarcastically replied.   
  
What Ron is trying to say is, there's no way for them to convict you. You didn't do it. There's no evidence.  
  
Unless you actually did kill her, Ron joked.  
  
She was poisoned, Ron, not blown up. Everyone knows Harry's worst class is Potions. He couldn't brew a potion strong enough to knock her out, let alone kill her.  
  
It's not because he's bad at potions; it's Snape. He fails him even when he does something perfectly. They all looked at each other.   
  
It's Snape. He's second on the list, after all.  
  
Quickly, yet inconspicuously, they ran from the dining hall. It was nine o'clock; Snape would be in his classroom.  
  
The door was slightly ajar. Snape was busy distributing apothecary equipment to all the desks. The three barged in with no regard to proper entry etiquette.   
  
Without even looking up, Snape called out with his usual frightening voice, Go away!  
  
Not so fast, Snape, Ron replied. Snape looked up and Ron's courage quickly faded.   
  
Harry took hold of the investigation. Just out of curiosity, Professor Snape, where were you yesterday?  
  
Not that it's any of your business, but I was buying supplies for your class today.  
  
A likely story. One glare reduced Ron back to silence.   
  
Can you prove that? Harry asked.  
  
Snape towered over them. Do you think I am somehow responsible for Professor Trelawney's murder?   
  
The thought may have crossed out minds, Ron yelled. Another glare made him shrink into the shadows.  
  
Hermione tried to diffuse the situation. We weren't trying to incriminate you; we are merely trying to gather evidence.  
  
It sounds like an interrogation to me. I know what you're thinking: she was poisoned; the potions teacher must have done it. Well, you know what? I cared for her. I _loved_ her. Why can't people understand that we were happy together? Human emotion filled his voice. His words shook the three to their core.   
  
Ron was afraid.  
  
The three all stood shocked. They realized something that they thought impossible...Severus Snape, the spiteful potions teacher, was _human_.   
  
He turned his back on the three. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to be alone.  
  
  
  
When he turned back to face them, there were tear tracks. Just. Go. Now. His voice had his usual harsh tone, but his eyes belied the true sorrow he felt. The three left, quietly closing the door behind them.  
  
The three quietly returned to their common room. Throughout the entire trip, Ron's emotions bubbled up inside. Once in the safety of the round, circular room, Ron could hold it in no longer.   
  
THAT WAS THE FREAKIEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN! The other two nodded in agreement.  
  
Well, it obviously wasn't Snape, Hermione sobbed, thinking of the tragedy of the situation.  
  
Ron and Harry rolled their eyes. She's acting like a girl again, Ron muttered under his breath.  
  
I AM a girl.  
  
Doesn't mean that you have to act like one.  
  
Harry stopped the fight before it could begin. We don't have time for this today. I'm not sure Snape was telling the truth.  
  
I don't know, Ron countered. How many times have you seen Snape cry?  
  
Counting this time....once.  
  
I think we should try to prove him innocent. Spare him the pain a trial would certainly bring. Just imagine, he would have to relive the fact that she is gone every moment. Even though McGonagall is first on the list, everyone is bound to assume it was Snape long before they think it is her.  
  
But you don't honestly think she did it? Ron quizzically asked.  
  
Of course not.   
  
Then all that leaves is... They turned to Harry.  
  
In a slightly angered tone, he shouted, I didn't do it!  
  
Then it must have been the twins.  
  
My brothers? They wouldn't hurt a fly....well, they did use them when they experimented with their jokes, but they couldn't kill her....she was the only teacher that gave them an A.  
  
Hermione groaned. This is stupid. We don't have the time to go down the entire list of suspects. She paused, contemplating her next words. Perhaps we should go to the scene of the crime and look for clues.  
  
Ron sighed. Must we really get involved in this one. Really, if professional crime investigators don't find the evidence, what makes you think you can?  
  
Ronald Christopher Weasley! There is a murderer on the loose in this school, and no one seems to be doing a thing about it. I, for one,will not stand for that. Are you coming or not? She stormed from the room without waiting for an answer.  
  
Ron followed. He had learned that when a woman leaves the room angry she expected the man to follow, regardless of his opinion.   
  
Harry paused for a second and then followed, albeit at a slower pace.  
  
The three entered the Divinity classroom. It was in a state they had never seen before....clean.  
  
Everything was in its proper place, and the stench of tea leaves was gone.   
  
Hermione instructed them to spread out. Try to find anything suspicious.  
  
Suspicious.? The whole room is suspicious. It's clean, Ron groaned.  
  
Just look for anything that might lead to a suspect.  
  
While looking along one shelf, Ron found a stack of papers. On top was a graded assignment. I thought we got those back,' he thought to himself. He looked at the name. Harry, what is your paper doing here? She gave them back days ago.  
  
Hermione snatched it from his hand. Harry, this is a thirty-eight.  
  
It's nothing, Hermione. He tried to grab it. She only moved her hand out of his reach.  
  
I told you that Quidditch practice was interfering with your studies.  
  
It wasn't quidditch practice. She graded it unfairly. I was arguing with her about it yesterday.  
  
Harry, you were here yesterday?  
  
Only in the morning.  
  
Harry, she died before her first class.  
  
  
  
You were there the morning of the murder.  
  
Why didn't you tell us? Ron asked.  
  
Because I was afraid that you would assume I was guilty.  
  
Harry, we're your friends. Of course we would believe you.  
  
But you didn't tell us. Why would you do that unless you were guilty? Ron pointed out again.  
  
I'm innocent.  
  
But you didn't tell us.  
  
I'm INNOCENT!  
  
They heard a soft knock at the door. A ministry official stuck his head in. Mr. Potter, you need to come with me, please.  
  
Harry was a bit nervous, but he told himself that he was innocent, therefore there was no reason for him to fear.  
  
To Be Continued....


End file.
